


Niebo

by Somnambulizm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Eyes, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Steve Rogers, jakby co to endgame nie było i każdy jest szczęśliwy, każdy potrzebuje tego po endgame, nie umiem tagować, soft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnambulizm/pseuds/Somnambulizm
Summary: Krótkie fluff. Nie ma spojlerów do Avengers: Endgame, ale każdy potrzebuje teraz trochę fluffu i miłości od naszych chłopców. :"/





	Niebo

\- Dobrze, że jest niebo. Można położyć się na ziemi i patrzeć w chmury. Któraś z nich ułoży się może w jakiś kształt.  
      Spokojny głos, który swoją barwą przypominał o miodzie i złotym, letnim wieczorze. Był przy tym cichy i mruczący – dokładnie taki, którym szepcze się do ukochanego o zbyt wczesnej godzinie, bo pomiędzy prześwitami słońca czuć wzruszenie i niezwykłość.  
\- Moje dzisiaj ułożyły się w scyzoryk, choć równie dobrze może być to jakieś zwierzę…  
      Opowieść przerwało ciche prychnięcie, a może bardziej somnambuliczny odruch. Tylko jedna osoba wiedziała czy to od sennych majaków, czy tego monologu.  
\- Teraz nie wiem czy śpisz, czy się ze mnie śmiejesz – na chwilę zamilkł, ściągając swoje pełne wargi w linię. Promienie miło szczypały skórę swoim ciepłem, musiał napawać się uczuciem gorąca w klatce piersiowej i na zewnątrz. – Dużo bardziej wolałbym oglądać chmury w twoich oczach.  
      Byłoby to najlepsze. Nie miały tego intensywnego odcienia błękitu, który dziś górował nad piaszczystymi skałami. Były dużo bardziej blade – jak tafla błyszczącego się w świetle jeziora. Tak jak patrząc na dzisiejsze niebo chciało się skakać w przestrzeń, tak spoglądając w nie ogarniała go często chęć rozpłynięcia się w ich bezpieczeństwie i cieple.  
      Teraz mógł oglądać jedynie malujące się na policzkach cienie, rzucane przez gęste rzęsy. Mógłby złożyć na tych powiekach milion pocałunków, lekkich jak muśnięcie wiatru. Zamiast tego tysiąc razy drapał ołówkiem w papier, żeby jakkolwiek uzyskać miękkość i twardość tych rysów. Teraz też by to robił, gdyby nie nieustanny ucisk w sercu – bo miał za dużo uczuć, a fruwające zewsząd ziarna piasku tylko mocniej przytłaczały.  
      Odciągnął spojrzenie, byleby nie zbudzić go tą natarczywością.  
      Kiedy tylko tutaj przybyli, Steve zrozumiał, że najpiękniejsze widoki ma już za sobą. Malujące się na horyzoncie skały miały przewyższyć sobą każdy piękny zakątek Nowego Jorku, a on mimo tego wracał wyobraźnią do małego i dusznego apartamentu. Może poczeka, aż wszystko spowije się w pomarańczach i fioletach, przypomni o tej brzydkiej, wypłowiałej kanapie i ubitych poduszkach. Tamten świat wydawał się większy niż bezkres gór i kolorowego nieba. Tutaj - nieskończoną samotność wśród przyrody mącił tylko szum rzeki gdzieś w oddali. Obserwował, jak rzeźbi w chropowatych ścianach swoje pozostałości, pamiątka każdego atomu, który tamtędy przepłynął. Tam – ścisk zbliżał do siebie dwójkę ludzi, którzy sami w sobie odcisnęli ślad już dawno temu. Było ich za dużo na cztery ściany, żeby nie wymieszali się w jedno.  
      O ile odgadywanie kształtu skał i różnorodność kolorów pociągała go o wiele bardziej, blondyn nie mógł przestać spoglądać w niebo. Słońce zaczynało już go oślepiać, ale pomyślał, że w tej chwili mógłby nawet odejść z pamięcią tego ciepła na skórze.  
      Leżał, opierając się na łokciach. Tylko szorstki materiał koca pod nim i brak szumu aut z oddali przypominał, że nie należy do tej scenerii. Należał tylko do tych silnych dłoni, które teraz brunet obok splatał pod głową. Jedyną drogą, jaką kiedykolwiek podążał, była ta prowadząca do jego rąk. Wiedział, że trzyma w nich całe bezpieczeństwo i głęboki oddech. Przez 70 lat był jego jedynym łącznikiem ze światem. W snach i przewidzeniach. Steve pomyślał o tym, że zapomniał jak istnieć samemu, a przecież to zawsze było przewidywalne. Potrzebował tego spokoju i dotyku jak powietrza. Czasami z poczucia winy chciał znów to odrzucić, jakiś głupi obowiązek wobec świata, by James nie musiał znosić niezapowiedzianego. A potem znów wracał z całą burzą życzeń i trosk.  
     Ale nie teraz.

\- Bucky – zamruczał cicho, nachylając się do mężczyzny obok.  
     Spał spokojnie, ustawiony na wprost żarzących promieni i otwierającego się Wielkiego Kanionu. Steve ledwie powstrzymał się od pochwycenia tych lekko rozchylonych warg – były tak różowe, jakby męczył je co najmniej od godziny. Naga klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w jednostajnym rytmie, brązowe loki okalały zarumienioną od południowych godzin twarz. Boże.  
\- Bucky, skarbie… - teraz już chylił się nad nim, rzucając swoim ciałem cień. Swoim szorstkim policzkiem ocierał się o ten bruneta, niekoniecznie chciał go budzić, ale uczucia zaczynały z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej rozrywać jego serce. -  Jestem w tobie kompulsywnie zakochany od piewszego pocałunku.  
     Nie umiał ubrać tego w słowa ani stłamsić chwili dłużej. Co z tego, skoro ten śpioch ignorował całe jego wysiłki i wygrzewał się jedynie jak przerośnięty kot?  
\- Bucky, Buck… - mamrotał na wydechu jego imię jak mantrę, a poza głosem zostawiał za sobą delikatne muśnięcia na kolumnie jego szyi.  
     Czuł pod ustami przyjemnie słony smak oraz szum krwi, rozrywało go to jeszcze bardziej i chciał zapędzić się we własnych akcjach. Tak, jakby raz spróbować kawałka boskości, nie można już przestać. I pierwszy raz w życiu nie musiał przestawać – tutaj, pośród świszczącego między skałami wiatru i zbyt piekącego słońca. Zauważył, że pozostawia swoją brodą podrażnioną skórę, a wargami parę ciemniejszych plam na skórze. Nawet w małym procencie nie mogło to zaspokoić jego posesywności wobec drugiego mężczyzny.  
    Steve przeniósł swoje dłonie z desek małej przyczepy, w której leżeli, na boki przyjaciela. Unieruchamiał go dodatkowo swoim ciężarem, nie mógł powstrzymać się od wbicia paznokci w nagie ciało. Tak samo nie mógł odmówić sobie lekkiego ugryzienia go zaraz nad prawym obojczykiem.  
    Do jego uszu dobiegł najsłodszy dźwięk.  
    Brunet cicho śmiał się – drżenie ciało pokazywało, jak bardzo chciał to wyciszyć. Zdradził go jednak ochrypły głos i te rozciągnięte w uśmiechu wargi. Ten specjalny grymas, przeznaczony tylko dla niego, razem z tymi zmarszczkami w kącikach ust, które malowało szczęście. A on obserwował go jak zafascynowane dziecko, które pierwszy raz w życiu ogląda cud.  
\- Oszukiwałeś! – zaśmiał się blondyn. No tak, cwaniak, jak zwykle chciał być rozpieszczany, więc udawał śpiącą królewnę.  
    James skomentował to kręceniem głowy i ściągnięciem ust w „gniewnym grymasie” (bo jak mógł go oskarżać?) – na co Steven ugryzł go w podbródek. Fair kara. Rzucił się na niego całym swoim ciężarem i objął w pasie, ściągając ich ciała jak najbliżej siebie, aby żadna namacalna przestrzeń nie mogła między nimi istnieć. Czuł walące serce zaraz przy swoim, najpiękniejszą melodią. Ich twarze dzieliły od siebie tylko milimetry. Dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec nowe piegi na policzkach Jamesa. I z każdą słoneczną minutą zmniejszający się kontrast między bladą skórą, a ciemnymi kosmykami włosów. Jak narysować wszystkie doskonałe niedoskonałości?  
\- Co? – dopiero brunet wyrwał go z milczącego zamyślenia, w którym przecież tak intensywnie wpatrywał się w jego twarz, omijając najważniejsze dwa punkty. Oczy, niebo i odbijające się w nich chmury.  
    Przez minuty szukał słów w głowie, które zdawały się wyparować, więc w końcu powiedział to, co zdawało się najbardziej duszące.  
\- Kocham Cię…  
    Na te dwa wyrazy zamknął oczy, znów odciął go od nieba, by przenieść się dużo wyżej. Bucky owinął swoje nogi w jego pasie, a ręce wokół szyi i zderzył ich usta w pocałunku, o którym wciąż tak bardzo marzył blondyn.  
   Takie niebo zdarza się tylko raz w życiu.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś potrzebował: https://imravionelonely.tumblr.com/


End file.
